


Waiting

by sabershadowkat



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akutsu knows that Dan loves him but isn’t waiting to be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Akutsu can tell Dan is nearly finished with his homework by the sly glances he keeps casting in Akutsu’s direction. Sly for Dan, of course, which means he may as well be holding a sign that reads: “Are you going to take a shower yet, desu?” Akutsu closes the magazine he’s reading, takes his feet off his desk, and doesn’t procrastinate in doing just that. He’s been waiting long enough for those damned glances ( _“Homework first!”_ ) and slouches off to the bathroom with an excited smile burning a hole in his back.

He’d think Dan did it on purpose, drawing out the anticipation until blue balls settled in, if Dan had a single teasing bone in his body. But Dan is still Dan, all honesty and openness and tooth-rotting sweetness, and homework really does come first. Akutsu is a bit of a masochist anyway, and since the idea of forcing Dan makes Akutsu want to put a bullet through his brain, he waits every time.

The perpetually cold shower dulls his need and he can return to his single without poking any of the neighbors through the towel around his waist. Dan is wiggling like a puppy on the floor, his homework put away and the futon spread out. Akutsu takes his time storing his shower kit and laundry because he’s horny, not desperate, and it serves the kid right for having so much fucking homework.

Dan isn’t patient, though, and he’s stripped down to his briefs before Akutsu turns around. Then Akutsu has his arms full of Dan, smiles that taste like sunshine, and it’s a good thing the futon’s already out.

Dan’s still small and slim, but all traces of boyishness are gone when they’re like this. Dan’s hands are sure, his eyes knowing, and first times are long past. Akutsu can’t deny that he’s with another man, even though he’s beaten the crap out of his dorm mates for implying that exact thing.

He doesn’t stop, though, and he doesn’t want to and fuck anybody who says it’s not right. He’s never been one to do what other people tell him. He doubts he could get rid of Dan, anyway. His nastiness rolls off Dan’s back like it’s normal for people to act that way. It makes Akutsu want to shake Dan for accepting it, but on the other hand  _Dan accepts it_. He doesn’t try to change Akutsu or want anything more than Akutsu gives him and that’s why Akutsu lets him stay.

Akutsu knows that Dan loves him but isn’t waiting to be loved in return. Dan’s heart isn’t fragile and he won’t wither away pining for something Akutsu can’t give him. Akutsu doesn’t feel guilty about it because he doesn’t do feelings and he tolerates the brat more than anyone else and that’s saying a lot. And when Dan presses into him, he’s as open and exposed as he’ll ever get and Dan takes it for what it is and drives him harder and hotter and higher until they’re both pulsing with release.

Afterwards, Akutsu is tired and maybe a little content and he smokes a cigarette with his arm pillowed beneath his head, staring at the old stains on the ceiling. Dan is making noises that it’s late and he has to get home and where did that sock go, desu? It’s annoying, and Akutsu can’t wait until Dan doesn’t have to leave anymore once he moves in, in the spring. 

 

**End  
**


End file.
